The Adventures of Babysitting
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: Tony gets suckered into babysitting Fornell's daughter. Special appearance by Jackie, Leon, and Gibbs


The Adventures of Babysitting

Tony got roped into babysitting Tobias's daughter. He went over to Tobias's house on Saturday. He was about to knock and stopped. How in the hell

did he get sucked into this? Oh wait that's right Ziva and Tim volunteered him. They will pay for this. He was terrified of kids' especially little ones. He

didn't have a clue what he was supposed to do with a 4 year old. They had a bet going on that if they were stuck in a room with kids he would be the

one the to cave and most likely lose the kids'. Knowing Tony he couldn't keep his mouth shut he said that's not true I can handle anything…how hard

can it be to babysit? At that moment Tobias walked by the team and Ziva and Tim smiled evilly at each other. Ziva said well here's your chance to find

out. That was when they volunteered him. Taking a deep breath he knocks on the door. Tobais opens the door. Hello Tony come in. I'd like you to meet

my daughter. Tobias squats down in front of her Chloe this is Tony Tony Chloe (_AN: not sure what the kid's name is_). Tony leans down and shakes her

hand hi Chloe. In a quiet voice she says hi. They are interrupted by a knock on the door. Tobais answers the door and Gibbs walks in. He smiles at Tony

and Chloe squeal Gibbs! She runs to him and he catches her. What do you think of Tony? I don't know. He laughs. He walks away from the guys for a

minute with her in his arms. Can you do something for me? She nods. He pulls out his wallet and gives her $20 bill. Her eyes get big. You want to have

some fun. She nods excitingly. I'm want to you to make Tony's life miserable. Can you do that for me? Why? Well Tony has been getting on my nerves I

want to teach him a lesson. Will I get in trouble? Nope! It was your dad's idea. She smiles brightly and hugs him. Okay! Good girl. They walk back into

the living room and he sits her down. Tobais says are you ready to go? Yep. Gibbs looks at a scared Tony good luck. They both laugh and walk out.

Tony turns around and looks at the Chloe. She looks at him with an evil smile and runs off hiding. He takes a deep breath and says this is going to be a

long day. God help me! He goes to looks for her and he hears a lot of noises coming from the bedroom. He goes in and there is no sign of her but it

looked like a tornado hit the room. He continues to go from room to room and it looks the same. Tobias is going to kill me. Giving up on finding her he

quickly cleans each room and continues to look for her. He walks into the living room and sighs there she was sitting on the couch watching cartoons

looking completely innocent. She smiles at him. Funny kid real funny! She looks at questionly. Trying to look all innocent hmm? Well I'll have you know

I'm a pro when it comes to that. Not going to talk? Fine. Are you hungry? She nods. He goes and makes her food. He comes back to the living room and

she's nowhere in sight. Chloe?! He goes from room to room and cannot find her anywhere. Uh oh! This is not good. He starts to panic and picks up his

phone to call Ziva. He stops he can't call Ziva or Tim they would no he lost her. He chants in his head who can he call? Who does he know that knows a

lot about kids? The one person that couldn't possibly think anything less about him. Director Vance! His eyes lit up. Why didn't he think of this before?

He calls Vance and he picks up. Hello? Director its DiNozzo. Listen I'm sorry to bother you on the weekend but I was wondering if you're wife was

home? Yeah she's right here. Is everything alright? Um I guess…there might be a problem later…but right now everything is okay…I think. Let me put

you on speaker. Jackie say hi Tony what can I do for you? Mrs, Vance thank god I need someone who knows a lot about kids and you 2 seemed like the

perfect people to help me. What did you want to know? Well I'm babysitting Tobias daughter. Director Vance laughs how did that happen? With a huff

Tim and Ziva…remind me to kill them would you? Will do. So how's the babysitting going? That's why I called I need your opinion. Okay? Um, well I kind

of, sort of ….lost her. Both Vances' said What?! You lost Fornell's daughter? He's going to kill you! Relax! Technically I didn't lose her were at the house I

just can't find her at the moment. Leon asks how long has she been missing? Uh an hour or 2. Leon starts laughing. In a whiny voice it's not funny

director. Jackie said yes it is. Mrs. Vance I thought you'd be on my side? Guess again. Okay fine I'm horrible when it comes to kids and I'm scared of

them there I admit it! Now can I ask you both something? Laughing they both said yes. She been making noises so I know she's in the house, but she

hasn't made any sound in a while. Is that a bad thing? Jackie said that usually means there doing their worst damage. Oh great. I'm dead man aren't I?

Most likely. Why can't you just lie to me like everyone else? Leon said where's the fun in that? Sarcastically he says well you guys have been a big help.

They laugh again. Director? Yes Tony? Can we keep this conversation between us? Sure thing DiNozzo. Thank you both. Your welcome and they hung

up. He turns around and about jumps out of his skin there stand the little girl with an evil smirk and before he can say anything Tobias and Gibbs walk

in. Daddy! Hey sweetheart did you have fun with Tony? Oh yes I had a lot of fun. Tony says under his breath I bet you did. Tobias looks at him did you

say something Dinozzo? No sir! Gibbs goes over to her and says nice work kid. Thanks Gibbs. Tony looks at Gibbs what was that about? He smirks

nothing. Tobias looks at Tony how would you like to babysit next week? His eyes widen and he shouts no and runs out the door. Gibbs and Tobias

laughs.


End file.
